Chemistry's Secret Notes
by Strawberries and Shinigamis
Summary: Sakura hates Chemistry. She thought it's boring, pathetic and worthless. But, that thoughts change when she received a note from her desk. 'Girl, are you made of Flourine, Iodine and neon? Because you're damn FINe' ItaSaku


**Chemistry's Secret Notes: Sakura hates Chemistry. She thought it's boring, pathetic and worthless. But, that thoughts change when she received a note from her desk. 'Girl, are you made of Flourine, Iodine and neon? Because you're damn FINe'**

* * *

**S&S: I've replaced Forbidden Love with this new fic. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters**

* * *

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age: 18 years

Occupation: University student, freshmen.

Status: Single

* * *

''Now class, Iron and Magnessium…'' the teacher continued scribbling the blackboard while reading out each sentences of the book. Sakura yawned as she tapped her pen. She really dislikes Chemistry. She finds it boring because all her friends are in different classes. She has no one to talk for two hours. She rolled her eyes and rests her head in her palms.

''Sakura'' a voice whispered behind her. She turned around and raised her eyebrow at the person who was calling her. That person name is Rock Lee. He had a bowl hair cut and wide circle eyes. It seems like he always wear green jumpsuit everyday to school. There's also a rumor that he's in love with Sakura. He then gave her two thumbs up with a wink. Sakura smiled nervously and turned her head back to the teacher. '_This can't get any worse' _she thought as she listened to the teacher.

* * *

Sakura yawned as she opened her locker. She was really sleepy because of Chemistry. Why the hell did she take that class anyway? She then stared at the mirror and fixed herself.

''KYYAA! Itachi-sama!'' a screeched was heard from a fangirl's voice. Sakura rolled her eyes and continue to check herself out from the mirror.

''Itachi-sama! Marry me!'' the girls yelled. Sakura stared at the reflection behind her from the mirror and saw Itachi Uchiha and three of his friends.

Itachi Uchiha was considered the most popular guy in Konoha Prestigious University. He has a long raven silky hair that girls will die to have one, onyx glimmering eyes and pale white skin. He is the number one player and the smartest in the University. His friends are the blond artist known as Deidara, he's a major playboy in the University, the puppeteer artist known as Sasori, he's considered as the cute one with a baby face but, he's really strong and the last one, Kisame, he's Itachi's best friend and he's a bit… blue. They say he tattooed himself blue and he loves swords, very much.

Those four are the hottest guys in Sakura's University. They are all juniors and all girls die for them. Well, except for Sakura who ignores the four.

Sakura shook her head and was about to get her books when someone already grabbed it. She stared at the familiar hand and glared. She turned around to see the person who loves to annoy her.

''Sai, give that book back'' Sakura said as the person in front of her smiled sheepishly. Sakura rolled her eyes and tried to grab the book from Sai's hand.

''You're really annoying, Sai'' Sakura commented as she tried to reach. She didn't notice that her shirt was raising and somehow, it reveals her porcelain flat stomach with a piercing in her belly. Deidara then noticed the two and saw the pink haired girl's stomach was showing with a diamond piercing. He smirked and licked his lips.

''Hot piercing you got there'' Deidara winked as Sakura looked at him saw him staring at her. She then looked down and blushed to see her shirt was showing her stomach. She hurriedly fixed the shirt and glared at Sai.

''I fucking hate you Sai'' Sakura said as Sai gave her a grin.

''Me too, ugly'' Sai commented as Sakura rolled her eyes and gradually grabbed the book from Sai's grasp. She then smiled at him.

''Now if you excuse me, I gotta go'' Sakura said as she walked away leaving Sai.

* * *

''Mmm. Pizza'' Sakura commented as she grabbed a slice and eat it. Ino stared at her and raised an eyebrow.

''Girl, that goes straight to your ass if you continue to eat that'' Ino commented as she eat her salad. Sakura ignored her and continue to eat. Ino was her bestfriend since high school. She has a blond hair, blue watery eyes and a pale white skin. She was wearing a loose blue tank and white skinny jeans with sandals as her shoes while Sakura was wearing a yellow shirt and white casual pedal pants and a yellow converse. Sakura is like the opposite of Ino. She considers a simple outfit than a girly one.

''Whatever pig, you're still fatter than me'' Sakura said as she bit the pizza. Ino then glared at her.

''I'm not forehead!'' she yelled as Sakura hummed.

''So, how's chemistry?'' Ino asked as Sakura stared at her in horror.

''It was damn boring pig!'' Sakura yelled as Ino smirked.

''Why the hell did you take that class anyway?'' Ino asked.

''Why the hell does a doctor take chemistry for?'' Sakura asked as Ino suddenly understands and nodded.

''God forehead, you need to have a break. You're like studying for years and years like we're in highschool'' Ino said as Sakura ignore her and continue to eat.

''Forehead! We're in college now and you need a boyfriend'' Ino said as Sakura stared at her.

''I don't have time for that Ino, those things are troublesome'' Sakura said as Ino frowned.

''You're sounding like my boyfriend, Forehead'' Ino commented.

''Hmmm. Why don't I buy Nachos?'' Sakura said to herself as Ino stared at her in horror.

''God, you're a pig, forehead'' Ino said.

''Says the person who isn't one'' Sakura said as Ino glared at her.

''I hate you Forehead'' Ino said.

''Love you too, pig''

''Hey, you girls seems so busy, can I join you?'' a masculine voice said as he sit beside Sakura and slung an arm around her. Ino's eyes widens at the sight of the person who sited beside Sakura. She then squealed as Sakura turned around and frowned. That person was Deidara and the last person Sakura wanted to see.

''Oh my god! Since when did you two met?'' Ino asked as Deidara smirked and winked at Ino. Ino was blushing madly and was about to faint at the sight of Deidara. Sakura rolled her eyes and slapped Deidara's hand away from her shoulder.

''Ohh. You're feisty'' Deidara commented as Sakura stared at him blankly.

''And you're an idiot'' Sakura said as Deidara stared at him in shock. It was the first time a girl called him an idiot and slapped his hands away. All the girls will faint if he put it around their shoulder but Sakura was different. _'Interesting'_ he thought as he smirked. Sakura then stared at her best friend who can't control her hormones and was blushing madly.

''Pig, you have a boyfriend already. Stop being crazy'' Sakura said as Ino kept squealing. Sakura then stared at Deidara who kept smirking and was staring at her.

''You better go, my best friend already has a boyfriend'' she said as Deidara chuckled. He then leaned into Sakura's ear.

''I'm not asking for her, I'm asking for you'' he said as he twirled her pink hair behind her back.

''Well, I'm not interested'' Sakura said as she glared at Deidara. Deidara's smirk suddenly become wide and he leaned again.

''Well, I like games and I'll gladly accept your offer'' as he said that, he then bit Sakura's earlobes which made Sakura shock. She then stared at him who suddenly stood up and walked away. She still didn't understand what he meant but all she understands was…

''He's a pervert'' Sakura mumbled as Ino stopped squealing and pouted when she saw Deidara was gone.

''Aww. He left. Since when did you two become close?'' Ino asked as Sakura click her tongue and shook her head.

''We barely know each other pig'' Sakura said as Ino pouted and frowned.

''He's really hot up close'' Ino said as she leaned her face in both of her palms.

''Pig, good thing Shikamaru is in different University or you'll get yourself another ex'' Sakura said as Ino pouted and stared at the table next to them.

''God, they're so hot, forehead. I'd die if Deidara did that to me'' Ino said as Sakura rolled her eyes.

''He's a pervert, pig''

''Playboys are hot you know'' Ino commented.

''Yeah, they're my last ones to date'' Sakura mumbled.

''Look look! Itachi Uchiha is so handsome!'' Ino said as she pointed at the person behind their table. Sakura ignored her and continue eating.

''And wait, he's looking this way forehead!'' Ino yelled as Sakura turned her head to see Itachi staring at her. She then saw him smirking as Sakura rolled her eyes and continue to eat.

* * *

''How was she?'' Kisame asked as Deidara returned to their table, smirking. He then sits next to Sasori who was sipping tea.

''Well, she was a feisty hot chick'' Deidara said as Kisame chuckled and Itachi smirked. Kisame then stared at Itachi and noticed his smirk.

''Well, I guess the prince has found a new pet'' Kisame commented.

''Wait, she's mine first!'' Deidara said.

''Well, you'll get her after me'' Itachi said as Deidara glared at him and pouted.

''Why the hell do I need to be the second?'' Deidara mumbled as Kisame chuckled.

''One week'' they suddenly heard Sasori and turned around to see him in a serious expression.

''Really? I bet five days'' Kisame said.

''Nah, I think two weeks, that girl is tough man'' Deidara said.

''Hn. We'll see about that'' Itachi smirked as he stood up and walked away.

''He's an Uchiha, he gets what he wants'' Kisame said with a sighed.

* * *

Sakura slouch her back as she stared at the teacher who was lecturing the class. Yes, that's right, it's Chemistry again and it's another boring period for Sakura. _'It's too boring'_ she thought. She then opened her desk to find something that can occupy her. She then noticed a paper left in her desk and it was neatly fold. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of the paper. _'Why the hell there's a paper here? I only sit here and there's too many desk to choose'_ she thought as she opened it to find a note.

_-Heyyy. Boring class isn't it?_

The note said as Sakura nodded. She then writes back at the paper.

_**-Hiii… Yeah, I really hate Chemistry**_

She wrote back as she carefully fold it and return it back to its place. She then felt excitement in herself and thinking about the person who wrote in the paper.

* * *

Sakura hurriedly went to Chemistry class and hurriedly sit to her desk. She then opened it to find the note neatly folded again. She hurriedly opened it and found there's another comment.

-_You hate Chemistry? Why do you take it? Never knew you would found this note._

Sakura then replied.

**-**_**Long story. Why do you take it too? I always sit here and I didn't know you would sit here anyways. I think the teacher is crazy. Talking about chemicals over and over again. I think he's obsessed. What year are you in by the way.**_

Sakura then fold it and returned it to her desk.

* * *

The next day, Sakura feel that there were butterflies in her stomach every time she went to Chemistry class. She likes to talk to this person everyday and wished it won't stop.

She then went to her sit and opened her desk to find a note. She then opened it and read it.

_-I take it because my father wants me to take it. Really? There's too many desk around the room and you prefer sitting here? I think we're the same. :) Yeah. HE is indeed crazy. You have no idea what I've been through the years with him lecturing me. I'm in Junior, you?_

Sakura smiled to herself when she saw there's a smiley in his sentence. She then wrote back.

-_**We are indeed the same. My dad wants me to take it too. I know I'm weird that I prefer sitting here that in front. I always like the back to make sure the teacher doesn't see me sleeping. Shhh. Just joking. :) I'm a Freshmen and now, I'm gonna have the ideas of your suffering. :D**_

* * *

_-Well, it's a small world. I found out my same fate with class. You're not weird, you're cool. And, I'm gonna tell that to Mr. Sakatshi that you're sleeping. :P just kidding, I don't even know your name. _

_**-My name is a secret. :P stop saying I'm cool, you haven't meet me yet and you'll regret meeting me after.**_

* * *

_-Who the hell will regret meeting you? If I meet you, I'll be the happiest person in the world. You're so cool to talk with. I feel comfortable._

_-__**Whatever. You and your talks. I feel comfortable too. Thanks. Hey, wanna play a game? Q&A portion! :D**_

* * *

_-The hell is a Q&A portion? You made that game and it sucks. :P hahaha. Just kidding. Alright. I'll ask first. Favorite color?_

_-__**Hey, it doesn't sucks and it's the best way to know you. Hmmm, I like green, you?**_

* * *

_-Black :) Favorite sport?_

_**-I like basketball.**_

* * *

_-I'm talking to a dude? The hell? :(_

_**-Idiot, I'm a girl and I like basketball.**_

* * *

_-Ohh, sorry, my bad. Hmm. I like basketball too. We should hangout if we meet each other._

_**-Sure, that will be fine.**_

* * *

_-Hmmm. Favorite food?_

_**-PIZZA.**_

* * *

_**-**__Are you fat? Hahaha. Just kidding. Pizza? All girls will run away from that cheesy flavor triangle thing that… oh my god, I'm hungry. I like dango._

_**-Hell no I'm not fat! Well, I'm different from those girls. You're funny, we're talking about pizza and you suddenly became hungry. Dango? Wow, I never meet a person who's addicted to dangos.**_

* * *

_-I never meet a person who's addicted to pizza. I'm funny? The hell did I became funny? Hmm. Next is favorite hobby?_

_**-I like playing computer games. I know, I'm a nerd.**_

* * *

_-We're the same! I love playing games too._

_**-Hey, there's a quiz tomorrow and I need to study. I'll talk to you after the quiz.**_

* * *

_-Aww. You'll gonna leave me? I'll miss you. Sure. Good luck with that._

Sakura then blushed after reading the last message in the note. She then smiled and stared at the paper that was full of message of her and the anonymous person she talked to for one week. She then felt that the person was so close to her even though they are only talking on the paper. She then smiled and returned it to her desk and listen happily to her teacher. Seems, Chemistry is not bad after all.


End file.
